


Like a Fantasy

by Basedgarbage



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basedgarbage/pseuds/Basedgarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha is thrilled to hear about all of Aoi's erotic fantasies involving cars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Fantasy

Aoi is kind of cute, Uruha muses absently. He watches Aoi stretch his arms above his head, his spine curling while a hum pushes past his lips. Plush, supple lips, that have been curling into smiles the whole of band practice. Uruha walks, Aoi bounces, through the lobby of the studio, the older man shooting charismatic smiles at the receptionists. Uruha doesn’t miss the way they squeal to eachother when Aoi turns around. 

“So what’s up with you?” Uruha tries, and Aoi isn’t even looking at him. He’s just humming in his own little world, digging in his pockets for his keys as they walk out into the parking lot, humidity pressing slick against their bodies on this unusually hot May evening. 

Uruha shakes his head lightly. Aoi’s always like this when he’s in a good mood. He retreats into his own world of his, and everything else around him fades to black. Even his bandmates, apparently. 

Uruha resigns to trailing behind the older man, chuckling at his uncharacteristically good mood. He can tell the ride to his house will be an entertaining one. And he's thankful for that. Aoi is an emotional man, and whether he's in a mood to fight, spend, or be happy he's in that mood with full force. He's a man who knows nothing of subtlety. Nuance isn't a word in Aoi's vocabulary.

“Here we are!” Aoi calls from the drivers side of an unfamiliar car.

And realization sinks in. Aoi cracks a goofy smile at Uruha. 

He doesn’t know if it’s cute, or if he wants to punch Aoi in the face. 

It should have been obvious. The only thing that could possibly make Aoi this damn happy other than guitars was – 

“Get in!” 

\- _Cars._

Uruha stares wide eyed at the older man. His jaw probably touching his shirt. Pulling open the shiny door of the car, Uruha plops into the passenger seat, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. 

This

Idiot.

“Another one Aoi?” If it’s possible, the older man’s smile became even wider (and stupider.)

“I mean. Yeah. But –“

“Yeah but how many does that make now?”

“I mean I’m up to 8 now – but listen Uruha, it’s black and sleek and - and hey, how many convertibles do I have anyway? Right.”

“You have 3” Aoi starts the car, not seeming to pay Uruha any mind. 

“Well what’s one more?” 

_Too damn many_ Uruha almost says. But he knows he can’t argue with Aoi about cars. They’re his babies, his ‘girlfriends’ he calls them. And so he swallows his criticism, and decides to try to be supportive. 

That’s what friends do, right? 

“Well. This one is pretty nice.” They’re pulling out into Tokyo traffic, top down and a warm breeze rustles through Uruha’s auburn locks. He’s not being _completely_ dishonest. 

“I’ve been thinking about getting one like this for a while.”

“Ohhh. Yeah. It’s uh. Different from your other eight cars. For sure.” Shit. Being supportive was harder than Uruha was thought. 

“It’s really spacious for a convertible, huh?” Lucky him. Aoi isn’t really paying the most attention to him at the moment. 

“Yeah it sort of is.” 

“You could do all kinds of things”

Uruha notices that they’re going in the opposite direction of his house “I…guess you could do all kinds of things” and he doesn’t say a word about it. And he doesn’t protest when Aoi rests his hand on his thigh. In fact, a smile begins to tug at the corners of his lips – a small, devious smile, that he knows without looking is mirrored on Aoi’s face.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.” Uruha knows he isn’t talking about the car. 

“Oh?” Uruha raises a brow, interest piqued. 

“Yeah.” He watches Aoi gulp, and take his plush bottom lip between his teeth. He can’t stop himself from thinking of how they’d feel pressed against his. “I guess I sort of have this fantasy…”

Uruha smirks, leaning over the console to press his lips to Aoi’s shoulder. “What do you have in mind?” 

“There’s this really pretty spot I know of.” Aoi releases his lip from between his teeth. His tongue runs over the abused flesh. Uruha follows the motion with his eyes. His voice is low and private “I want to show you” Aoi says. And Uruha knows that in this moment he’d let Aoi take him anywhere. 

There's promise in the older man's voice and 

well

Uruha hasn't gotten laid in a while.

 

...:::::::::::::::...

 

“What do you have in mind?” Uruha coos again while Aoi turns the car off, parking them in a wooded clearing fifteen minutes outside the city, overlooking Tokyo. “Tell me” Uruha breaths, his eyes narrowing, his fingertips dusting over the curve of Aoi’s jawline. He finds himself yearning to press a kiss there. He feels Aoi try - _try_ \- to conceal the shiver that runs through his body. And although he shivers, he doesn’t break the eye contact, he’s staring wide eyed into Uruha’s soul, watching the lust burn behind dark irises. He’s sure his eyes reflect the same fire. “Tell me about that fantasy of yours.” 

“First” Aoi leans closer to Uruha and presses plush lips against the younger man’s ear, he nibbles gentley on the skin there, delighting in the way the younger man shivers for him. “I want to feel your lips wrapped around my cock.” 

Uruha can feel Aoi smile against his ear. And he can feel his composer slipping from him as his cock grows harder at the thought of having Aoi in his mouth. 

“That’s a dirty little fantasy you’ve got there.” Uruha teases.

“It gets even dirtier.” Aoi jokes, and all the while Uruha is sliding down the older man’s body, nimble fingers unzipping Aoi’s jeans, pulling out his half hard cock. Uruha takes Aoi’s length his hand, wrapping long fingers around it and Aoi groans at the contact, his head tilting back to reveal expanses of smooth alabaster skin. 

“I don’t mind.” Uruha leans down, his full lips mere centimeters from Aoi’s cock. “I’ll do any dirty thing you want me too.” And he meant that. All Aoi had to do was say the word. 

Excitement pounding in his ears, Uruha stills, his breath coming out in puffs, ghosting over Aoi’s twitching cock. Until Aoi’s fingers tangle in brown locks “Hurry” He whispers, growing impatient. And, not after shooting the older man a smirk, Uruha lowers his lips, placing a kiss at the head of Aoi’s cock. Aoi’s groans reverberate in his ears, getting louder as Uruha flicks a tongue out to lap up the precum at his tip. Uruha works slowly at first, teasing the head with his tongue, licking the underside - But the teasing doesn’t last long. Uruha swallows all of Aoi, burying his face in the older man’s lap, his hands on either side of Aoi’s hips in attempt to steady himself. Uruha sets a slow pace of bobbing his head up and down, allowing all of Aoi to slip out of his mouth before he swallows the man once again. He works at hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue against the underside of the man’s dick, Aoi’s soft sighs and moans filling the air around them, urging him to on. And with every moan he elicits from the older man, Uruha can feel the pressure of his own cock building beneath his jeans. 

To put it simply: Uruha loved sucking dick. He loved the moans he got in reward, and he loved the feeling of Aoi in his mouth. 

And Aoi loved to watch him – loved to see his dick disappear between bow lips, loved to watch Uruha’s eyes flutter up to meet his. He loved the feeling of wet hot heat pressed against his skin. Loved it so much he couldn’t keep his hips from bucking up into Uruha’s mouth – or keep Uruha’s name from falling from his tongue, or keep his hands from tugging at brunette hair, or his head from lulling to the side while gasp after gasp poured from him. And although he loved the feeling and the _sight_ (and fuck was it a beautiful sight to watch Uruha's face grow red and hot with lust as he deep throated him) of Uruha sucking him off, it wasn’t all he intended for this evening. Oh no, his fantasies went far beyond that of a blowjob. 

“A-and then” Uruha licks up the length of Aoi’s cock, eyes locked on the fluttering ones of the older man. He watches Aoi’s Adams apple bob when he swallows, trying desperately to find the words trapped in his throat and Uruha’s finding himself wanting to abuse the man’s throat even more. “Then” Aoi lets out a low grunt, fingers tightening painfully in brown locks. Uruha’s tongue is swirling around the head of his cock, just the way he knows Aoi likes it – the way he _loves_ it. “T-then”, he tries again, his voice all but a whisper “I want you to take me.” 

Uruha’s breath hitches in his throat. A shiver runs through his body, and he almost moans around the head of Aoi’s cock. Uruha pulls back from Aoi and grabs a fistful of dark hair, crashing their lips together in a mess of a kiss. Their hands roaming over eachothers bodies heatedly, tongues meeting in each other’s mouths. 

Admittedly, Uruha was a little excited. It isn’t often that Aoi just _offers_ up his ass to him. And he was going to take full advantage of this opportunity. Aoi breaks the kiss, gasping and out of breath, pushing Uruha away from him, and for a moment Uruha is a little lost, but it’s only for a moment. Then Aoi climbs awkwardly over the console, falling into Uruha’s lap where he’s again met with lips and teeth and tongue. And he returns the fervor all the same, licking and nipping at the lips of his bandmate, indulging in every moan he can elicit from the younger man, and having his own pleasure noises drown in the soft lips of the brunet. 

It’s been entirely too long since their last romp. 

Uruha’s hands claw at Aoi’s shirt and his thighs and his _everything,_ before they finally settle; one at the base of his neck and the other on the older man’s round ass, squeezing and groping all that his hands can hold. 

“Aren’t you a little eager?” Aoi whispers into Uruha’s hair, his head tilting back as Uruha lips latch onto his neck, biting down into soft skin, his tongue rolling over the flesh in his mouth.

“Do you want me to slow down?” 

Uruha grinds his hips into Aoi’s, relishing in the groan he earns from the older man. “No” Aoi bucks his hips in Uruha’s lap, his hands trembling. The friction between his bare cock and Uruha’s clothed one was nearing on unbearable - good in ways that were closing in on painful. Just the way Aoi liked. “In my mind you fuck me fast and h-hard mmm” Uruha grinds himself into Aoi again, his hands slipping up to tangle in black tresses. “I want to feel you deep inside me. No slowing down” 

With a great deal of effort, Uruha manages to lift Aoi’s hips away from his and although brief and necessary, he sighs a little at the loss of contact. Uruha pulls on Aoi’s jeans roughly, hands clamoring to strip the older man of his entirely unnecessary bindings, finding it difficult in their cramped position. But they manage, and at this point there’s nothing that can stand in the way of the desire that the two guitarists feel for each other. 

Aoi palms Uruha’s clothed erecting, watching the younger man’s lips part in a silent moan “You’ll be getting more than just that soon.” Aoi teases, his trembling fingers working on the zipper of Uruha’s jeans, finally freeing his member from his confines. And Aoi licks his lips at the sight of Uruha’s proudly standing cock, red and weeping and begging to be touched. “You’re beautiful.” Aoi sighs, reaches a hand behind him into the glove compartment. He can already just imagine how good Uruha will feel inside him – how fully his cock will fill him up. After a brief bit of rummaging he finds what he’s looking for. Lube. He pours a generous amount into his palm, eyes locking with his younger bandmates as he reaches down for Uruha’s cock, coating it generously. He places a brief kiss to Uruha’s throat as he does so, the brunette’s pulse beneath his lips, before he’s pulling away. Staring down into dark eyes and whispering “I’m ready.” And Aoi lets his hips hover above Uruha’s aching length. 

The head of his cock position at Aoi’s entrance, hands on his hips, Uruha gazes up at the raven haired man, drinking in the sight of him. Disheveled and dirty and needy and wanting – the way he always is in Uruha’s fantasies. 

“I want to feel you.”

Something between a command and a plea.

Uruha obliges. 

Slowly, steadily, he pushes Aoi’s hips down onto his own, greedily lapping up every image of Aoi, the way his head is lulling back, the sweat drop running down his neck, dipping into his prominent color bone, his parted lips, silently moaning at the feeling he had been dreaming about – of being completely filled by Uruha’s cock. And Uruha's sure it's painful, but Aoi takes it all in and loves it, pain included. Uruha doesn’t stop pushing until he’s completely buried in the older man, until Aoi is filled to the hilt and panting and waiting for Uruha to move because he wants to feel already dammit. He’s been waiting for this for too long. 

And damn does Uruha deliver.

From the very beginning Uruha sets a pace that’s just as fast and hard as Aoi demands, slamming in and out of the older man who meets his every thrust with rolling hips and pleasure filled grunts of encouragements. 

And nothing but the feelings matter, not the awkward angles, or the cramped space of the car, or the lack of real privacy provided by the convertible – in fact, to Aoi, these all heighten the sensation. Makes him feel even dirtier. Aoi presses his lips to Uruha’s, and when he feels the younger man nip at his bottom lip he opens his mouth for him – welcoming his tongue inside his mouth, the kiss as rough as their pace, moans drowning out in eachother. When their kiss breaks, Aoi locks eyes with the brunette. Lips swollen, eyes lidded, voice rough, he stares into the eyes of the younger man “More” Uruha can only moan in response. Moan, and give Aoi what he wants – what he’s been asking for. He fucks the older man with bruising force, his hands groping all that they can hold onto – hips and thighs and ass – slipping over sweat sheened skin that glistens like stars under the setting Tokyo sun. 

Uruha feels himself losing more and more of his self-control with every thrust into the tight body above him, pleasure fogging his head. He takes Aoi’s cock in his hand, pumping it sporadically, rhythm losing him as the pleasure builds up in the pit of his stomach. Aoi has always driven him wild – the tightness of his heat around him, the way his back arches into every thrust, the open-mouthed flushed-faced gazes he keeps throwing at Uruha. It’s all just too much for the younger man. 

And all it takes is one particularly hard thrust into the older man, one more low moan from the man riding him, one more call of his name, and he’s spilling himself inside Aoi’s tight ass, his fingers squeezing Aoi’s cock reflexively, biting down into the side of his neck. And Aoi’s moaning even louder – shuddering even harder while Uruha rides his orgasm out inside him, feeling his cum shoot inside his abused hole. 

Somewhere in the middle of Uruha’s orgasm, Aoi finds his own, his hips jerking into Uruha’s fist as his hot cum spurts over the brunette’s hand, his vision going white with pleasure, streams of curses flowing past his raw lips. 

_It’s even better then I imagined._

Aoi collapses into Uruha, burying his face into the younger man’s neck. He feels Uruha press a kiss to his hair. “We have to do this again sometime soon.”

“I agree” Aoi chuckles. He almost forgot how good a fuck Uruha was. “Isnt this the perfect way to break in a new car?”

Suddenly, Uruha finds himself a little less adverse to Aoi’s car buying addiction. 

“But you know Uruha.” Aoi smirks against the lead guitarist's collarbone. “My other cars haven’t been broken in properly yet~”

“I can help with that.” 

That’s what friends are for, right?

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing fanfiction in 4 years and it's porn. Incredible.


End file.
